1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a memory device, and more particularly, relates to a memory device providing a high-speed reading function.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram for illustrating a traditional memory device 100. The memory device 100 comprises a memory cell array 110 and a sense amplifier 160. A plurality of data, for example, bytes 0-7, are stored in the memory cell array 110. The memory cell array 110 comprises a plurality of word lines 111 and 112 and a plurality of bit lines for selecting addresses of the data. When an external device reads the data from the memory cell array 110, only one word line can be selected in one sense cycle. Otherwise, some errors may occur. For example, if the word lines 111 and 112 are both selected at the same time, the sense amplifier 160 cannot differentiate the data read from the byte 0 and the byte 4. Accordingly, the reading speed of the traditional memory device 100 is limited.